


If You Love Me, Won't You Let Me Know?

by stvrmxra



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yaoi, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: “Okay then. You two have fun here,” he says, brushing a hand through his long bangs and walking to the exit. With his hand on the door, he turns back toward the two boys on the court and says, loud enough for them to hear and become flustered,"but not too much fun.”Konoha then leaves with a snicker, hoping that soon, he won’t have to make his jokes under the radar.----day three prompt: firsts
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858477
Kudos: 86
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	If You Love Me, Won't You Let Me Know?

**Author's Note:**

> day threeee! actually on time yet again ;)
> 
> title is from _Violet Hill_ by Coldplay!!
> 
> enjoy!

The sun outside is almost completely set; vibrant oranges and yellows and pinks of sunset fading into more calmer blues and purples as the source of light disappears beyond the horizon. Practice had run late tonight, and Coach had already informed Bokuto and Akaashi—mainly Bokuto—that if they stayed late for their usual extra practice, he would make them run laps before their practice match tomorrow. 

The team had to pack up and clean the court, and before long, everyone is heading back to the club room to grab their belongings and head home for the night. 

“Do you guys need any help finishing up?” Konoha asks his captains, who are taking extra care in putting away the equipment. Coach Yamiji also told them to pay close attention to how they pack things up, because apparently they’ve been losing expensive equipment lately due to “forgetfulness” and “irresponsibility”.

Akaashi looks up from the net he’s folding and says, “We’re all good here, Konoha. Have a good night.”

Bokuto looks up at Akaashi then, and Konoha, keen as ever, looks between the both of them suggestively. A smirk grows on his face as Akaashi returns Bokuto’s gaze and then looks down with a noticeable blush on his cheeks.

“Okay then. You two have fun here,” he says, brushing a hand through his long bangs and walking to the exit. With his hand on the door, he turns back toward the two boys on the court and says, loud enough for them to hear and become flustered, _"but not too much fun.”_

Konoha then leaves with a snicker, hoping that soon, he won’t have to make his jokes under the radar. 

Back inside the gym, Bokuto peeks up from the bar he’s messing with, looking at Akaashi warily. “Hey, Kaashi?” he asks, breaking the silence brought on by Konoha’s indiscreet, and rather bad, joke. 

Akaashi sighs. “Yes, Bokuto-san?” he replies, bringing the net into the equipment closet. He puts the folded net away and steps back out into the open gym before Bokuto says what’s on his mind. 

“Do you know what Konoha’s jokes are supposed to mean?” he asks, rather timidly.

Akaashi looks up, mind racing but voice indifferent as he says, “What are you talking about?”

“You know…” Bokuto says, obviously trying to see if Akaashi realizes that the constant jokes are about their relationship. “those comments Konoha always makes toward us. Do you know why he makes them?” 

Akaashi takes a second to answer, his mind searching for a response to Bokuto’s question that won’t lead to humiliation. 

“Because Konoha-san likes to think that we like each other, and that we do _things_ together when we’re alone,” Akaashi says after a moment, face burning because Bokuto made him say it out loud, even though he knows exactly what Konoha means. 

“Oh,” is all Bokuto says, his tone dispirited and on the brink of crestfallen. Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, confusion now fogging his brain. 

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks, looking toward the ace. There’s something else on Bokuto’s mind, and Akaashi isn’t sure he wants to find out what it is. 

“It’s nothing,” Bokuto replies, and Akaashi leaves it at that. 

The captains pull one of the poles out of the ground and carry it with practiced ease to the equipment closet, where they rest it in its usual corner. Akaashi turns to Bokuto when they finish, attempting to meet his eyes and read his thoughts, but his senior won’t look at him. 

A weird feeling crawls up Akaashi’s neck, and he shivers as he follows Bokuto to the last pole. They heave it out of the hole in the court and carry it to the closet, and once they’re sure it’s secure, they shut and lock the door behind them.

Akaashi gets halfway across the court before he realizes Bokuto isn’t next to him, so he turns to see his captain still standing next to the door. Bokuto stares at his shoes, hands on his hips and his posture languid. Not knowing what else to do, Akaashi sighs and backtracks to approach him. 

Bokuto doesn’t look up as Akaashi stands in front of him, arms crossed, so they stand in silence until Bokuto breathes out loudly. 

“You obviously have something to say, so why don’t you just say it?” Akaashi asks, exasperation laced in his careful tone. Bokuto stands up straight and runs a hand through his somehow still-spiky hair, his golden eyes avoiding his junior’s. 

“I just…” he starts, and the realization that he’s nervous startles Akaashi into dropping his hands to his sides. 

“Is it...such a _bad_ thing that Konoha thinks we like each other?” Bokuto asks, and Akaashi’s eyes widen as his heart thumps thickly in his chest. He tilts his head to the side to try and meet Bokuto’s eyes, and it’s only then that the other boy finally looks at him.

The fire in Bokuto’s golden eyes is blazing; there’s so many unspoken words and feelings causing the flames in his eyes to swirl, brightening the dimness of the gym. He stares at Akaashi with a look so vividly radiant that it takes all of Akaashi’s strength not to take a step back.

“I…” Akaashi says, startled so much by Bokuto’s silent ardor that his words escape him. He just searches Bokuto’s intense eyes instead, trying to find out what he’s feeling. 

Before he can even find out, Bokuto steps forward and cups Akaashi’s cheek in his calloused hand. And Akaashi, mind fuzzy and void of any thought, leans into his touch unintentionally. 

“Can I kiss you?” Bokuto asks, voice a mere whisper, but it’s the loudest and most dazzling thing Akaashi has ever heard. His heart beats quickly, skin becoming warm as his eyes fall to the lips he’s tried to not think about since they first met. 

“Are-” Akaashi swallows- “are you sure?” 

And as a response, Bokuto pulls Akaashi’s lips to his. 

Akaashi sighs as their lips connect, and his eyes flutter closed as the burning sensation grows. Bokuto’s lips are soft and smooth, just the way he thought they would be, and they fit against his so perfectly that Akaashi doesn’t believe this isn’t a dream. 

It takes Bokuto slowly pulling away for Akaashi to finally get a hold of himself, and he nearly throws his arms around the older boy’s neck to keep their lips connected. Bokuto starts, surprised by the ardent reaction of Akaashi, but responds by dropping a hand to his waist and pulling him in until their bodies are flush. 

That’s when Bokuto tilts his head and deepens the kiss, their lips starting to move in sync. Akaashi’s hands brush through Bokuto’s shockingly silky hair, something else he’s always wanted, but never been able to do. 

They kiss until their lungs are empty and their skin is too hot, and then they pull apart, slowly and reluctantly. It takes a second for Akaashi to muster the courage to look into the luminous eyes of his star, and when he does, he sees that Bokuto was already staring. 

Akaashi pulls his hands up from Bokuto’s shoulders to his face, and he gently brushes his rough fingertips against Bokuto’s soft lips. He kisses them again; once, then twice, and then pulls back far enough to see his dazed expression and unfocused eyes.

“I don’t think it’s such a bad thing,” Akaashi whispers, and at the slight, warm smile of Bokuto, he brings their lips together again.


End file.
